


Well This is Awkward

by SaintLily



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is a bottom but tries to hide it, Edelgard is a confused top, F!Byleth, F/F, Mentions of death/violence, Post-Time Skip, Small Spoilers for some of Edelgard's Supports, Smut, also byleth used the divine pulse which is why she isn't surprised there are no plotholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintLily/pseuds/SaintLily
Summary: Edelgard happens to walk in on Byleth masturbating late at night. Byleth makes her move.





	Well This is Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Ever get kinda horny and then not be able to find smut that you like? This was born from the horny daydreams that resulted from just such an event.

It was a cold night at the monastery. The war was trundling on slow as ever, and each day somehow became more stressful than the last. Unsurprisingly Edelgard had been increasingly having trouble sleeping, and any rest that did come was fitful, plagued by images of the dead and dying. To combat this, she had begun taking regular walks during the night. It was peaceful, all alone in the old monastery grounds. She was sure Hubert wouldn’t approve, would call it a safety risk, but at the same time she knew that she needed something to keep her sane through the long nights.

Tonight’s stroll brought her along the old student dorms, those reserved for the commoners back in the days of the academy. So many empty now, save for the dust covered belongings long ago abandoned in the rush of evacuation ahead of her attack. How many, she wondered, of the former inhabitants of those rooms were dead now? Dead because of her decisions?

“Ah! Edelgard… El, please…”

She stopped in her tracks. The voice that drifted through the night and shattered her negative train of thought unmistakably belonged to Byleth. The professor’s room was only a short distance ahead of her, of course, and yet why was she awake and calling for her at this hour? How did she even know that Edelgard was nearby? The professor had always been uncannily perceptive, but still this seemed strange. Perhaps she had only imagined it? Still, better check to make sure, she would hate to ignore it and later learn that the professor really had needed her.

Cautiously, she approached the door to Byleth’s room and pressed her ear up against it, only to be greeted with the sound of heavy, laboured breathing. Oh Goddess, she can’t breathe! Maybe her lungs had been damaged in the last battle without anyone realising? or perhaps some kind of poison? Whatever the case it was clear that she really did need Edelgard’s help. Cursing herself for doubting her own hearing she flung the door open and raced over to the bed, ready to provide whatever kind of assistance she could.

The inside of the room was illuminated by a single candle, and from its dim light Edelgard could already tell that something was wrong with Byleth. Her face, usually so stoic and unfettered was flushed a bright red, her eyes half lidded as she continued to gasp for breath.

“Professor! I heard you call for…” Edelgard’s voice trailed off as she took in more of the scene, and at last noticed the conspicuous lack of clothing on Byleth’s body, along with the hand resting between her legs. She felt her body begin to heat up, increasingly so as Byleth pushed herself up into a sitting position.

“My, my,” Byleth purred, her expression shifting into that slight smirk she seemed to reserve for when she wanted to tease Edelgard, “I didn’t realise that I had an audience.”

“N-no I didn’t… I wasn’t…” Edelgard spluttered, trying to avert her gaze but finding herself unable to look away. This was certainly not how she’d expected her night to go, nor how she’d imagined her first time seeing Byleth naked. That had always been with much more pomp and circumstance, probably involving a heroic rescue and some princess-carrying before they ever reached the bed.

“Like what you see?”

“Yeah…” She replied, her eyes still roaming across Byleth’s body. It was somehow even better than she’d ever imagined: firm with muscles, criss-crossed with the scars of dozens of battles, and oh so beautiful. She was trying her hardest to ignore it, but the desire steadily building in her body was growing more unbearable by the second. Wait, did she actually just say that out loud? Her hand shot up to cover her mouth as her face managed to turn a few shades redder. “I didn’t mean that!”

Byleth, for her part, continued to smirk up at her. “You’re really cute when you get like this, El.” The nickname was wielded as a weapon intended to cut through Edelgard’s remaining composure, however ended up having something of the opposite effect.

“Stop teasing me!” Edelgard blurted out, finally managing to tear her eyes away from Byleth’s nude body and focus instead on an extremely interesting corner of the room. “Honestly… This is all just a misunderstanding.”

She heard Byleth shifting closer to her before she felt it, the other woman’s hand reaching out to gently caress her cheek and in the process instantly destroying whatever resolve she had just managed to build up. “You know,” Edelgard allowed the hand to guide her vision back toward Byleth, who was now directly before her, their faces so very close together, “I can tell how turned on this is making you, El.” The vocal acknowledgement shattered what little sense of shame was still holding her back. She was so, so hot all over. She needed some kind of release. “You don’t need to hide it,” Byleth continued, seeming so calm and in control, “Just ask and I’d be happy to help...”

The offer was enticing. Immensely so. And yet, she screwed her eyes shut tightly and allowed the cold steel of her pride to cut cleanly through the haze of her arousal. She was Edelgard Von Hresvelg, and she would not allow anyone, even her beloved professor, to toy with her like this any longer.

“That’s pretty rich coming from you.” Edelgard pressed forward, pushing Byleth back down onto the bed once more. She took a moment to revel in the smug satisfaction of seeing Byleth surprised for seemingly the first time since she had entered before pressing her advantage by taking position atop her, arms planted either side of her head. “I could hear you from outside, you know. ‘Oh, Edelgard, please!’,” She mimicked, “If anyone should be asking for it right now, it’s you.” She punctuated her statement by sliding her leg up between Byleth’s, enjoying the involuntary gasp and buck of the hips it wrung out of her. “And you’re even still soaked down there. You don’t need to try and hide it.”

The smirk was wiped clean from Byleth’s face, replaced with an expression much needier, betraying the lust she had been masking ever since Edelgard entered. “El… if you want me like that, you can have me.”

The plainness of the statement caught her off guard at first. “I- I do, I think. I have for a while, actually.”

“Then please, El, take me.”

Pleased with her seizing of the initiative, Edelgard gazed down across Byleth’s body. Now she just needed to… but wait, then how would she… hmm…

A giggle from Byleth broke Edelgard’s train of thought, evidently she had noticed the confusion on her face. “Have you ever done another girl, El?”

“Well… not exactly.”

This earned another short giggle. “Would you like some pointers maybe?”

Goddess, this was so embarrassing. Talk about killing the mood. “That… might be helpful.” She slowly pushed herself off of Byleth, then lay beside her and stared pointedly at the ceiling, “I’m sorry.”

“Okay then, lesson one.” Byleth pressed herself up against Edelgard’s side, her hand reaching out to caress the emperor’s cheek. “You haven’t done anything wrong.” She guided their faces together into a warm kiss. At first it was relatively chaste, however soon Edelgard felt the prodding of Byleth’s tongue against her mouth and readily opened it. Frustratingly though, Byleth quickly retreated after a few flicks at Edelgard’s own tongue. It took her a few moments to realise what the professor wanted but soon she was pushing her own tongue forward, doing her best to mimic Byleth’s technique and enjoying the appreciative, although she suspected exaggerated, moans she earned in response.

Byleth’s hands meanwhile slipped beneath Edelgard’s nightclothes, roaming across her skin and enjoying the feel of her firm chest muscles. Soon she began to guide Edelgard’s body into rolling to face her, moving to press together more tightly and giving even deeper access to her mouth, which Edelgard readily took advantage of. Simultaneously Edelgard began to reciprocate the touching, wrapping her arms around Byleth’s body and exploring with her hands.

After a few minutes of enjoying one another like this Byleth broke off the kiss, taking a moment to catch her breath before smiling warmly at Edelgard. “You’re doing really well, you know. Do you want to take those clothes off and get started for real?”

“Oh! of course.” Edelgard pushed herself up from the bed, ignoring the twinge of disappointment that came with exiting the warm embrace of Byleth, and set about removing the simple nightclothes she’d worn for her stroll. As she did this, Byleth shifted about, propping her back up against the pillows to allow for easier access. Now fully undressed, Edelgard made to return to the bed, but paused as she reached it, clearly unsure as to how exactly to position herself.

Byleth let out another short giggle at this, before patting the space beside her. “Why don’t you start up here.” As Edelgard moved in to follow this direction, Byleth reached out and took her hands, guiding them onto her chest and coercing them into a massaging motion that Edelgard quickly began to continue independently. Soon Edelgard settled into a rhythm of slow, circular rubbing motions punctuated by the occasional flick of the nipple with her thumb.

Byleth allowed her head to roll back, closing her eyes and focusing on the sensations while taking long, slow breaths, her chest rising and falling in time with Edelgard’s massaging. “Do you like that?” Edelgard murmured, receiving a pleased hum as her only response as Byleth shifted slightly under her. “Then, how about this?” She continued, before bringing her mouth down to Byleth’s chest, replacing one of her hands. She began flicking at the erect nipple with her tongue, then took it into her mouth, gently squeezing and sucking at it.

“That… mm…” The stimulation was interfering with Byleth’s ability to form coherent sentences, especially as she half-opened her eyes and got a view of the extremely erotic sight of Edelgard, eyes shut and focused entirely on sucking on her breast. She settled instead on communicating her pleasure through a series of long groans and short gasps. Meanwhile her lower half was increasingly becoming a mess of heat and wetness. Desperate for any kind of friction, she began to squeeze her legs together, rubbing them as best she could manage.

Edelgard did not notice this, focused as she was on Byleth’s upper areas. Opening her eyes, she glanced up, watching as Byleth brought a hand to her mouth and bit down on a knuckle for several seconds before removing it and gasping out a sentence. “El I… mm… I really need it… Please…” She punctuated the words by spreading her legs open, her hips involuntarily jerking forward in search of something to grind against.

Edelgard got the message, releasing Byleth’s chest and sliding her hands down before locating the waiting slit and pushing a finger inside. Byleth’s reaction was immediate, releasing a sharp “Ahhh~” and rolling her head back. Edelgard set a steady pace, enjoying both the warm feeling of Byleth’s insides and the reactions she was able to draw out of her with each thrust. Slowly she picked up the pace, eventually leaning in and capturing Byleth’s mouth in another deep kiss as she continued to push into her, letting the vibrations of Byleth’s moans shudder through her body.

To Edelgard’s surprise, Byleth soon broke the kiss, gasping for air before doing her best to get another sentence out under the pressure of Edelgard’s relentless thrusts. “Can you... mm… Move down and use- use your mouth on my clit…”

Quickly acquiescing, Edelgard shifted down, doing her best to maintain the rhythm of her thrusts as she did so. Eventually she was able to position her head in between Byleth’s legs and began to swirl her tongue around the nub of Byleth’s clit. The taste was surprisingly sweet, definitely a plus as she had always had something of a sweet tooth. A loud “Ahhh~!” filled the room, and glancing up Edelgard saw that Byleth had begun playing with her own breasts in much the same way that she had been earlier. “Ahh~! El, please! Don’t stop!” Obliging, Edelgard brought Byleth’s clit into her mouth, gently squeezing it between her teeth while flicking it with her tongue much as she had to the nipple earlier. “Mmm~!” Edelgard added another finger and pushed deeper, aided by Byleth beginning to rock her pelvis into every thrust. “El~! I’m really… Ahh~! Really close~!” Determined to push Byleth over that edge Edelgard once more added in a finger, pushing as deep as she could manage while simultaneously sucking down hard on the clit.

Byleth let out her loudest moan yet, her hips bucking hard into Edelgard as a wave of ecstasy washed over her body. Edelgard continued thrusting into Byleth while she was at her most sensitive, timing her motions to match the orgasmic shudders. Gradually she slowed as Byleth rode out the orgasm. Eventually the bucking and moaning stopped, replaced with a slight trembling and the panting of fatigue. Edelgard at last withdrew her hand, crawling up the bed and wrapping the spent Byleth up into a soft embrace. She nuzzled into Edelgard’s chest, returning the cuddle as best she could. “You did really well… Are you sure that was your first time?”

Edelgard couldn’t help but giggle at that. Even she could tell that her technique the whole way through had been sloppy at best. “Well, you did sleep for quite some time, who’s to say what happened?”

Now it was Byleth’s turn to laugh. “In any case, I’ve given it some thought, and I think I’ll accept your apology for walking in on me.”

“And I think I’ll accept yours for masturbating to me.”

“That’s fair.”

With that, the pair settled into a comfortable silence. Soon, Edelgard felt Byleth’s grip on her slacken, her breathing similarly slowing as she settled into the soft embrace of sleep. Not long after Edelgard felt that same embrace begin to wash over her, as she fell into the most peaceful sleep she’d had in a long time.


End file.
